


Первая чашка чая

by Christoph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: Каждому, кто думает, что Кью — лёгкая мишень, стоит подумать ещё разок. Особенно намереваясь его разбудить.переведено для WTF Bond 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Cup of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119879) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



Кью едва ли можно было винить за лёгкую дезориентацию после пробуждения. Поверхность под ним была мягкой и тёплой, в отличие от поцарапанной обивки и сломанных пружин дивана в углу его кабинета. Никаких люминесцентных ламп, слишком ярких даже сквозь опущенные веки. Более того, не было уютного жужжания кулеров, укрывающего одеялом белого шума. А запах, дразнивший его обоняние, был далёк от едкой вони паяльника или оружейной смазки. Мягкий цветочный аромат свежезаваренного насыщенного чая с каплей бергамота и щепоткой лаванды.  
В его мозгу всплыло слово «кровать».  
Лёгкая погрешность в собственных расчётах заставила его нахмуриться, всё ещё не открывая глаз. Он лежал в кровати, что было довольно необычно для последних дней, но даже это не объясняло чай. Эрл Грей, если быть точным. Из его личной заначки с кухни, в добрых двенадцати метрах отсюда, через одну дверь и за двумя поворотами.  
Он снова вдохнул, тщательно анализируя запах, скользнувший в нос. Кондиционер для белья. Эрл Грей. И да, вот оно. Порох и виски.  
— Проклятье, — пробормотал он, переворачиваясь на живот и пряча лицо в подушку.  
— А вот и мой милый, — сказал Джеймс Бонд. Агент с двумя нолями. Совершенно внезапный бойфренд Кью и колоссальная заноза в заднице.  
— Я не милый, — отрезал Кью, но его слова прозвучали приглушённо. Не был он ничьим милым. Ни на грёбаном рассвете, ни в полдень, ни в любое другое время суток. И уж точно не после того, как вытащил своего склонного к суициду, сумасшедшего агента-ставшего-любовником из очередного кровавого ада — в буквальном смысле, зная Джеймса. Бонд не считал миссию удачной, если после никому не наложили швов. Обычно ему самому.  
Упрямое упорство, делавшее Джеймса таким дьявольски успешным в поле, было крайне раздражающим в любых других обстоятельствах. Ему даже хватило наглости жизнерадостно сообщить:  
— Я принёс тебе чай, любовь моя.  
Кью пошевелился, но ровно настолько, чтобы скользнуть одной рукой под подушку, безошибочно находя револьвер между изголовьем и матрасом. Он был уверен, что Джеймс прекрасно осведомлён и о его манёвре, и об оружии под подушкой, особенно если учесть, что это он преподнёс его Кью в качестве подарка после операции в Далласе. Этот образец не был детищем Кью, но в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Но поскольку агенты обычно очень плохо понимают намёки, Кью нашёл возможным озвучить свою мысль.  
— Я тебя пристрелю.  
Вот так. Его благородный поступок оценён по достоинству.  
— Но я вернулся, — произнёс Джеймс, матрас прогнулся под его весом, заставив Кью скатиться на одну сторону и нарушить идеальный баланс спины. Две грёбаных тысячи за превосходный матрас, но Джеймс оказался способен испортить его эффект за считанные секунды. — Ты по мне не скучал?  
— Я никогда не скучаю.  
Вместо того, чтобы понять намёк, Джеймс рассмеялся, скотина. Тем самым глубоким смехом, хриплым и опасным, немного сумасшедшим и заразительным. Такой смех он приберегал для двух типов людей: тех, кто собирался убить его, и Кью.  
Отказываясь окончательно просыпаться, Кью повернул голову и слегка приоткрыл один глаз. Джеймс радостно лыбился, его лицо украшала россыпь синяков, а вполне ожидаемые швы стягивали глубокий порез, тянувшийся от линии волос до брови. Кью скользнул взглядом ниже, отмечая безупречный костюм и идеально белоснежную рубашку. Джеймсу, очевидно, хватило любезности съездить домой и переодеться, прежде чем явиться и бесцеремонно прервать так отчаянно нужный Кью сон.  
Как и обычно, думая, что Кью его игнорирует, Джеймс повторил:  
— Я принёс чай.  
Кью перевернулся, убирая руку от спрятанного оружия, и поднял взгляд на Джеймса.  
— Мы уже говорили о твоей привычке вламываться в мою квартиру.  
— Это могла бы быть наша квартира. Или моя квартира могла бы быть нашей, твоя слишком маленькая.  
— Нет, — Кью развернулся и подтянул ещё несколько подушек на середину кровати, где он обычно спал в отсутствие Джеймса. Нерациональность как она есть, но он принялся складывать их в кучу, чтобы нормально сесть. Он не собирался выбираться из постели. Это привело бы к совместному душу и утреннему сексу, который Кью ненавидел, по крайней мере, до того момента, как он происходил.  
И было кое-что ещё, о чём его тело предательски попыталось напомнить в ту же секунду.  
— Нет, — повторил Кью, и себе, и Бонду. Он свёл колени, стараясь скрыть свидетельство этого предательства одеялом, и отчасти пытаясь найти баланс в куче подушек, которые никогда не обеспечивали нужной поддержки. Кью протянул руку. Чай был предложением, и он намеревался его принять. А уже потом разбираться со всем остальным.  
Как и любой агент, Джеймс был совершенно не вышколен и не поддавался дрессировке. Вместо того, чтобы просто подать чай, он широко улыбнулся.  
— Что, не поцелуешь?  
— Дай сюда чай, иначе я застрелю тебя и продолжу спать.  
Джеймс театрально вздохнул, что Кью простил ему исключительно из-за оказавшегося в пределах досягаемости чая. Он обхватил пальцами ручку кружки и поднёс ближе, пристально изучая поверхность чая. Джеймс неоднократно совершал смертный грех уподобления чая болотной воде, и Кью не верил в его способность сделать приличный напиток, даже следуя письменным инструкциям.  
Не то чтобы Джеймс — как и любой другой агент — был способен следовать письменным инструкциям.  
Мозг Кью отказывался соображать. Неудивительно, учитывая грёбаную рань. Он не проснулся сам, а значит, был Чертовски Ранний Час, независимо от того, что показывают часы.  
Впрочем, цвет чая был удовлетворительно светлым, с нужным количеством молока. Кью принюхался и не уловил горечи. Осторожный глоток подтвердил, что Джеймс либо следовал инструкциям, либо, что более вероятно, он умудрился выдержать нужное время заваривания благодаря той самой невозможной удаче, которая до сих пор помогала ему оставаться в живых, несмотря на упорное желание убиться на службе Её Величеству.  
Интересно, все секретные агенты способны заварить пристойный чай? Это было бы полезное знание. Кью мог бы установить плату за каждый раз, когда они находили способ обойти его подчинённых и прийти к нему со своими жалобами и запросами. Разумеется, им приходилось бы подождать, пока он насладится своим чаем, и не беспокоить его.  
Наглядный пример. Именно этот конкретный агент, любимый несмотря ни на что, был не слишком силён в следовании цивилизованным нормам поведения. Кью едва успел сделать второй глоток, как Джеймс снова начал.  
— А ты не...  
— Нет, — предостерегающе сказал Кью, глядя на него поверх чашки.  
Прекрасные глаза цвета неба моргнули, изображая фальшивую оскорблённую невинность.  
— Но, Кью, я...  
— Нет, — Кью опустил кружку почти на дюйм, чтобы показать, насколько он сейчас серьёзен. — Ни единого слова больше, 007.  
И потому, что Джеймс Бонд был Джеймсом Бондом, он тут же открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что спрятано у меня в изголовье? — прежде чем Джеймс вздумал ответить на риторический вопрос — особенно учитывая, что он прекрасно знал ответ — Кью продолжил. — Револьвер, 007. Специфицированный компактный пятизарядный бескурковый Ruger SP101. Бескурковый для максимально быстрого выхватывания. Надёжная игрушка, и нет ни малейшего шанса, что гильзы разлетятся во все стороны. Ствол около пяти сантиметров, что уменьшает точность при стрельбе по удалённым мишеням, но поскольку ты прямо передо мной, я не думаю, что стоит волноваться о точности.  
Вместо того, чтобы обидеться, Джеймс одарил его нежной улыбкой.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что можешь застрелить агента с двумя нолями?  
— Нет. Я не думаю. Я знаю, что могу, — отозвался Кью, устраивая кружку на колене и надеясь, что одеяло защитит его от прикосновения к горячему. — Я уже превосхожу тебя по очкам в стрельбе на короткие и средние расстояния, так что я знаю.  
Брови Джеймса вскинулись.  
— Ты... что?  
— А кто, по-твоему, тестирует оружие, прежде чем отправить тебя и прочих разрушить что-нибудь во имя Её Величества? Каждая часть вашей экипировки — каждый пистолет, каждый передатчик, каждая автоматическая отмычка или кошка, даже грёбаная вилка — проходит через мой отдел, а уж потом мы даём вам множество возможностей сломать это, потерять или использовать не по назначению способами, не поддающимися логическому объяснению. Мой отдел, Бонд. Мои люди.  
— Кью...  
Разгорячённый спором, Кью отмёл всё, что мог бы сказать Джеймс.  
— Между нами, я и мои техники можем легко взять олимпийское золото в любом стрелковом виде спорта в ближайшие двадцать лет, и по-прежнему находить время отразить нападение любого супер-злодея или хакера-недоучки, пытающегося добраться до наших серверов.  
— Я не...  
— Подозревал даже? Да. Могу представить, что не подозревал, учитывая твоё небрежное обращение с государственной собственностью и отсутствие интереса к заполнению бланков заявок или к той бесконечной бумажной волоките, которую мы вынуждены вести, чтобы быть уверенными, что бюджет на следующий год выдержит траты на то, чтобы твоя задница осталась целой во время очередной грёбаной операции, ты рискуешь нарваться на неприязнь со стороны целого отдела невидимых людей, которых ты не замечаешь и которые способны как попасть тебе в глаз с расстояния в пол-километра, так и серьёзно подпортить твою кредитоспособность.  
Слова вылетали в такой спешке, что сердце Кью застучало быстрее, грозя превратить его сонную головную боль в настоящую мигрень. Он глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая аромат чая, и прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.  
В этот раз Джеймс проявил тактичность — необычную для агента — и молчал, пока чашка не опустела наполовину. А потом нежно сказал.  
— Ты восхитителен, когда злишься, любовь моя.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — отозвался Кью, без единой эмоции в голосе. Чай работал как положено, успокаивая его нервы, сглаживая раздражение. Да, агентам стоит взять на вооружение этот трюк с подкупом Кью до того, как сознаться в своих грехах, нежели совершать неловкие попытки смягчить его гнев после.  
Только после того, как Кью сделал последний глоток, Джеймс пошевелился на краю матраса. Он потянулся за кружкой, вытягивая её из пальцев Кью, и поставил на прикроватную тумбочку. Кью следовало бы сделать ему выговор за отсутствие подставки, но кружка уже была пуста, а на губах Джеймса снова играла чарующая, пленительная улыбка.  
— Так ты скучал по мне? — спросил он с выводящим из себя самодовольством.  
Кью бросил на него угрюмый взгляд.  
— Да. Разумеется, я скучал.  
Джеймс скользнул ладонью по одеялу к колену Кью.  
— Ты разве не рад, что я вернулся?  
— Как сказать. Эти швы накладывал медик или ты сам?  
Джеймс наклонился совсем близко, касаясь невесомым поцелуем губ Кью.  
— Может, обсудим это позже, любовь моя? Например, после душа?  
Коварное, вероломное тело. Кью поднял руки и обхватил ладонями лицо Джеймса, ощущая лёгкую щетину и грубую от загара, обветренную кожу. Время сдаваться, хотя он по-прежнему может сделать это элегантно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Кью, целуя его, впрочем, поцелуй был прерван мягким смешком.  
— Я думал, ненавидишь.  
— С тобой, — Кью улыбнулся, первый раз за это утро, — это не такие уж взаимоисключающие вещи.


End file.
